Smoke And Bruises
by SunglassesAndSatanicRituals
Summary: One-Shot. Pale CallieKat (because this never gets enough love). Callie lives with her abusive brother in the same building complex as Karkat. Blah Blah Blah, Karkat is perf, end of story. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry)


Karkat Vantas sat behind the dumpster with his back to the apartment building, smoking his cigarette. Some times he just needed to get out. Out of that stupid nooksniffing room and breathe. Or maybe just contaminate the air with his stupid cigarette smoke. That was something he was good at. But then again how could anyone *not* be good at smoking. It was just like fucking breathing, like, seriously, it couldn't be *any* *fucking* *simpler*.

The sound of foot steps and wet, teary breathing drew his mind away from his angry thoughts about his own breathing and smoke and gog awful little apartment buildings long enough for him to realize someone had come over and was, what at least sounded like, pitifully failing at stifling cries as they stood on another side of the dumpster, slightly out of view. Angry that this fuckass is ruining his somewhat peaceful break from his working back upstairs Karkat scoots over to the edge of the oversized trash container ad peers around to get a better look.

Callie hadn't meant to interrupt, well, whatever it was that Karkat was doing. She didn't think he was actually doing anything. Actually, she didn't even realize he was there. She was much too upset. Her brother was mean to her quite often, and he had very bad anger management problems. She'd seen him smash things to pieces when enraged, which was often. And she'd dealt with plenty of verbal abuse, also quite often. But she could never remember him hitting her. Hurting her physically. Sure, there where times when it really seemed like he would. And it shocked many when they found out he never actually did anything despite how big and bad he barks. Which is probably why Callie was so upset right now.

How could he do that? Why would he do that? Why would he just *hit* *her* like that! All she'd done was ask if he'd like to read he fan fiction! Which he had ripped up! I mean, seriously! Did he have to add insult to injury but hitting her for getting emotional after her hard word was ripped up and spit on? NO! He didn't have to do that!

Karkat wasn't really shocked to see it was the girl from the apartment just over and above his. Or, yes, actually a bit shocked. Can someone be both? Because he certainly was. It was shocking to see her upset. Karkat didn't have much interaction with his neighbors as he hated people but he'd seen her around and she was always just a bundle of smiles and sunshine, so it was a bit weird to see her crying. But Karkat had heard the man she lived with while he was in a rampage before and that was an anger that may even rival his own. So the girls upsetness was somewhat understandable.

Karkat gave a sudden hiss of breath, dropping his cigarette, which he had let the ember of it come dangerously close to his fingers while getting caught up staring at the crying girl. Which, speaking of, was staring back at him now that'd he'd made his presence known to her. She turned her head to look at him and that's when he noticed it. The giant bruise forming over her face.

"Whoa…" They were some of the first words to ever leave his mouth that weren't a shout.

Callie quickly looked away, burying her face back in her tear sodden hands. It must look really bad. How was she suppose to hide this at school? People would ask and she just wouldn't be able to answer!

"DID THAT FUCKER *HIT* YOU?" Karkat's words broke through Callie's train of paranoid thoughts. This wasn't really any of his business and she honestly just couldn't bring herself to answer at the moment. Noticing her lack of response karkat took it as a yes. He was on his feet in seconds and was marching, very determinedly towards what Callie realized was *her* apartment.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! She did *not* want anyone else getting involved! No! It was her burden to deal with Cal and hers alone! But Karkat was already banging on the door and Callie only just had enough time to quiver behind him before Cal opened it, she did not want Cal even looking at her.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" Was the only warning Cal received before he got a face full of karkat fist.


End file.
